communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar
Siehe Beantragung einer Wiki-Adoption um Adminrechte für ein inaktives Wiki zu beantragen. Siehe hier um ein Spotlight zu beantragen. ---- Anfragen dieser Art bitte nicht auf dieser Diskussionsseitestellen. Jugendschutz und Zensur Hallo avatar: Gerne würde ich hier auch einen aktiven Beitrag zu steuern,aber momentan bin ich ein wenig über die "Politik" hier irritiert aber ich bin aber gerne bereit dazuzulernen ;o) Vorrausgesetzt,man kann mir ein paar Erklärungen liefern,was zb den Jugendschutz angeht, welche dazu führen,das einige Seiten hier gesperrt werden und andere wiederum nicht. Grund zu dieser Frage lieferte mir die Sperrungen der von mir bearbeiteten Seiten,durch "Wahrhaft" und die bis jetzt immer noch ausstehenden Erklärung zu den beweggründen.Leider wurde auch die Diskussion von "Wahrhaft" gelöscht.Rahja van S 19:39, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Wikianswers Hi Tim hatte gerade mal ein Problem im frag Wiki. Dabei wollte ich auf einer Diskussion meine Text abspeichern. Konnte ich aber nicht. Auf drücken von "Seite speichern" wollte das Wiki mir ständig mein geschriebenes zum download anbieten??? auch auf Vorschau!!! Habe noch mla geladen und meinen Text einfach gespeichert. Danach hat es funktioniert? ich sollte die Index.php speichern... wollte mal fragen ob das schon öfters vorkam oder ob ich mal wieder der einzigste Depp bin dem das passiert ;) 20:02, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Nope. Es gibt noch andere „Deppen“ ;), die ebenfalls damit zu kämpfen hatten: Vorhin erhielt ich beim Absetzen eines Edits erst einen Time-Out, beim zweiten Versuch dann eine Whitepage. Erst beim dritten Versuch wurde mein Edit auch gespeichert. Doch bis die Seite aufgebaut war, vergingen 32 Sekunden. Manche Seiten, bzw. Dateien wurden gleich gar nicht angezeigt. Da macht man schon extra wenig um die Server zu entlasten und wenn man dann doch einmal etwas arbeitet, sind sie darüber so schockiert, dass sie gleich in Streik gehen... ;) -- 20:38, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Pah ha' k ich hatte auf deine Disku geschrieben und dachte ich wäre der erste der dir schreibt, weil mir kein Antrag angezeigt wurde. Sachen gibet 20:58, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Habs gesehen. Melde mich aber erst morgen dazu. Btw. sieht die Disku nur so leer aus, weil ich den Kram aus 2009 archiviert hab. ;) -- 21:01, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::::(das müsste ich auch mal bei so... einigen Wikis machen. Aber siehe diese Disku! Da geht noch einiges :P ) 21:07, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) de.softwareverzeichnis Hallo, ich melde mich mal wieder mit einer Bitte: Könntest du für das Wiki bitte einen Glossar: Namensraum hinzufügen, in dem die Seiten auch als Artikel gezählt werden? -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png · 14:25, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage:Löschen Hallo Avatar, ich habe im GTA-Wiki auf Anfrage eine Vorlage „Löschen“ erstellt, soll heißen, der Wikipedia entnommen. Erstens: Ist das in Ordnung? Zweitens: Eine Formatierung wie im Original wäre wünschenswert, wurde beim Kopieren aber nicht übernommen. Könnte das jemand von euch richten? Zaibatsu 20:49, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :: Do musst nur in der Vorlage angeben das es eine Kopie ist. Einfacher wäre es wenn du einfach eine eigene machst. 21:01, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Hab mich zu Zweitens auch kurz eingemischt und McCoumans Bearbeitungen noch etwas ergänzt ;). Zum ersteren würde ich mir die Frage stellen, ob Text und Vorlagenstruktur Schöpfungshöhe haben, ein Hinweis auf die Quelle Wikipedia mit Link zu den Autoren wäre aber IMHO sicherlich nicht falsch. Im Zweifelsfalle könntest du die Vorlage auch noch nachträglich vollständig aus der Wikipedia mit allen Versionen in dein Wiki importieren. --Diamant talk 22:50, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::: Danke wie immer ;) Ich weis leider auch nicht ob es so schöpferischen Wert hat, aber jemand hats ja mal gemacht?! Und auch das ist Zeitaufwendig, ich würde spontan sagen ja? Aber wäre auch mal Interessiert wie man das handhaben darf 16:23, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Sonder Funktionen - FFXIclopedia Hallo Avatar, Ich wollte mal direkt Anfragen, weil es in diesem Englischsprachigen Wiki funktionen gibt, wie das Never-Ending-Quiz und das Punktesystem, sowie das Geschenkesystem. Gibts das nun auch für die Deutschen seiten? soweit ich weiß war das Punktesystem ja nur ne Testphase. lg Yuuki 09:26, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Ich hab folgendes Bild entdeckt für den Zeitraum 08-09. Gibts davon vielleicht auch ne Aktuelle Version? :) Yuuki 07:30, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) thumb :Stats sind rechts. Marc-Philipp (Talk) [[w:c:mum:MeerUndMehr|mum] Kirby] 08:27, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Bei Bedarf erstelle ich eins im alten Design. --Avatar 08:49, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::RE Ihr zwei seit klasse ^_^ ::: somit ist meine EDIT beantwortet und die ersten fragen bleiben offen? Yuuki 10:46, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::EDIT: Ich finde das alte Design wesentlich übersichtlicher, wäre toll wenn du mir da eins erstellen würdest. Gibts eigentlich auch ne Stat wo man sieht, wie die Artikel Zahl wächst? :) lg Yuuki 11:52, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::::RE Hallo Avatar, ich weiß zwar nicht ob du meine fragen oben überlesen hast, aber ich wollte nochmal auf diese hinweisen. Desweiteren wollte ich fragen. Ist es möglich das die Anzeige der Bearbeiter bei den Artikel rechts unten so angezeigt wird wie im englischen mit den kleinen Avatarbildern links unten? schöne grüße Yuuki 10:37, 15. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Werden die hälfte meine fragen mit absicht ignoriert? XD Yuuki 13:31, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Keine Angst, siehe letzter Punkt in der Box oben rechts auf der Seite. Ich habe eben 20 Minuten lang mit einem unserer Entwickler diskutiert ob und wie wir mit deiner Anfrage umgehen. Leider habe ich da keine erfreuliche Antwort für dich. Die Entwicklung der Social Tools wurde schon vor einiger Zeit eingestellt, weil sie nicht die gewünschten Effekte erzeugt haben. Sie sind nicht lokalisiert und sehr wartungsaufwändig - werden aber bei auftretenden Problemen weder von uns noch von einem Dritten gefixt, da wir uns den Aufwand nicht leisten können. Auch in die anderen Extensions und Tools von Wikia sind sie nicht integriert, so dass für jedes zusätzliche Wiki auch zusätzlicher Aufwand anfällt und das ganze nicht skaliert. Hier werden mehrere Entwickler drei Kreuze machen, wenn die letzten Installationen verschwunden sind. Einzelne Bestandteile der Social Tools sind durchaus interessant - wie beispielsweise die grafische Anzeige der Autoren einer Seite und es ist durchaus möglich, dass wir die in ähnlicher Weise neu konzipieren und komplett neu programmieren. Die bestehenden Funktionen sind leider alle miteinander verwoben, so dass es nicht möglich ist, nur diese eine Funktion aktiv zu schalten. --Avatar 14:15, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::RE Schade. Leider sind es genau solche Funktionen, die für viele einen interessanten Anreiz bieten. Da bleibt wohl nur zu hoffen, das es wohl irgendwann diese Funktionen gibt, aber auf eine einfacherern weise das diese nicht so aufwendig sind zu warten etc. Das Entwickeln, Warten und Programmieren solcher spielereien ist fürwahr nicht einfach. die erfahrung hab ich selbst schon gemacht. Tja, dann heißt es: Hoffen, Hoffen, Hoffen :) vielen dank für die Ausführliche antwort, da stellt sich mri aber noch eine frage: Wie sieht es den in den Wikis aus, in denen diese Funktionen aktiv ist. Werden die da weiterhin bleiben? Oder werden die über kurz oder lang entfernt? Yuuki 15:26, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Video add-button und Anmelde probleme Also, ich hab so eben festgestellt das der Video add-button im Graphischen Editor bei mir funktioniert, jedoch nicht, wenn ich in den Quelltext umschalte, mit dem ich Hauptsächlich arbeite. Abgesehn davon hab ich in letzter zeit oft einen Fehler bei der Anmeldung. Mir wird oftmals nach dem Login ein fehler gemeldet und sobald ich im Browser die Aktualisierung anklicke, bin ich plötzlich eingeloggt... schöne grüße [[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 16:07, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ah, vielen Dank für die Fehlerbeschreibung. Jetzt kann ich es nachvollziehen. Fehler aufgenommen und weitergeleitet. Der Anmelde-Fehler tritt bei dir häufiger auf? Durch eine Fehlkonfiguration ist es leider gestern für einige Zeit zu diesem Phänomen gekommen, aber normalerweise sollte das nicht passieren. --Avatar 19:07, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Also Heute ist der Fehler schon zwei mal aufgetreten. Und was momentan auch nicht so ganz passt ist, wenn ich eine Seite anlege, diese Speichere, kommt die Meldung "Diese Seite ist noch nicht vorhanden" und der Inhalt ist auch Flöten -aber wenn ich auf den Zurückbutton geh, komm ich glücklichweise wieder in den Quellcode und wenn cih auf browser aktualisieren geh ist es quasi eine 50:50 chance ob die Seite vorhanden ist oder ich alles neu schreiben muss ^^;; Das hatte ich die Letzten Tage auch mehrmals, wobei ich dachte das läge an meinem PC weil ich zu viele Programme offen hatte, aber diesesmal ist es nicht an meinem PC gewesen, also liegt das problem wohl irgendwo anders. [[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 10:54, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Noch ne kleinigkeit wegen Bugs. Wenn ich im Rezepte wiki über den ein bild einfüge, sieht das im Quelltext so aus --> :Gegrillter Lachs.jpg|thumb|250px|right|Lachs direkt vom Grill auf einer Platte angerichtet]] . Am Anfang fehlen die [[ und der Placeholder wird auch nicht ersetzt [[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 17:20, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Countdown Javascript Hallo Avatar ich habe ein Countdown Javascript von dir gefunden fürs Wikia jetzt hab ich da eine Frage unzwar kann man das auch machen das der täglich neustartet sprich ein Countdown der bis 0Uhr geht und dann sich wieder zurücksetzt also sprich von 23h 59minuten wieder runterzählt? denn ich bräuchte da so ein Script Written by VatriXxX 22:27, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Für welches Wiki? Marc-Philipp (Talk) ~ Geschichten ~ 07:38, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :: Wie für welches Wiki? Written by VatriXxX 08:51, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Nun ja ist die Source für ein Wiki programmiert wurden oder ist er allgemein z.B PHP? Gut wäre es wenn du uns ein Link geben könntest 09:15, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Aso das meinst du: Countdown so sollte das aussehen das der sich jeden Tag wiederholt. Written by VatriXxX 09:17, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ich erinnere mich dunkel mal so ein Skript an den Start gebracht zu haben. Leider weiß ich nicht mehr in welchem Wiki. Falls du noch weißt, wo du das Skript gesehen hast und wenn du Marc noch verrätst in welchem Wiki du es benutzen willst... dann schaun wir mal, ob wir nicht eine Lösung finden :-). --Avatar 11:29, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hier hab den Link gefunden Countdown Kann man das Script so machen das sich das wiederholt? z.B. Ich will ein Countdown um 20Uhr so dann zählt er runter bis zum Zeitpunkt und dann setzt er sich zurück und fängt wieder von 24Stunden zu zählen an und dann z.B. noch das der alle zwei Tage um 18Uhr wieder neu anfängt sprich Monat 18Uhr is der Zeitpunkt und dann Zählt er wieder von 1Tag 23Stunden 59Minuten runter Written by VatriXxX 23:01, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Du sach ma Avatar wie sieht das denn aus könntest du das irgendwie hinkriegen?? Written by VatriXxX 16:48, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Commonist 0.4.1 Das Login geht wieder, anscheinend lädt er auch hoch, schreibt aber dann auf der Galerieseite einen Fehler "unknown action", das war's. Ich habe es mal auf der entsprechenden Seite bei Commons gelistet. Könnte das an der MediaWiki-Version liegen? Lt. Info ist MediaWiki 1.16+ erforderlich. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 11:23, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Das Foto-Wiki läuft noch unter MW 1.15.3. Ist ein individuelles Update auf 1.16 möglich, oder geht das nur zentral für alle Wikias? --Eva K. tell me about it 12:00, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Aus unserer Sicht ist das Problem nicht durch eine Änderung von Code bei Wikia entstanden - zumindest ist es uns nicht möglich anhand der verfügbaren Daten eine betreffende Änderung zu identifizieren. Sobald ich etwas Zeit finde, setzte ich mich mal mit dem Entwickler des Commonist in Verbindung - vielleicht kann eine solche Kommunikation dazu beitragen, a) das Problem zu beheben und b) in Zukunft eine Unterstützung zu vereinfachen. --Avatar 10:05, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::: Seine Antwort an mich per Mail war ganz eindeutig, daß es an der alten MediaWiki-Version läge. Ich habe damit keine vernünftig handhabbare Lösung mehr für das Hochladen mehrerer Bilder, da die von Haus aus angebotenen Lösungen für mich eine regelrechte Zumutung darstellen. Ein auf Fotografie ausgerichtetes Wiki lebt nun mal von Bildern, die möglichst effizient hochgeladen werden sollten, und nicht von umfangreichen Textwüsten, die einfach per Editor zusammengehackt werden. Ich bin daher über deine Antwort mehr als verärgert, ich fühle mich hingehalten und mit einem „wir sind für nichts verantwortlich“ abgespeist. --Eva K. tell me about it 10:39, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Da ich bisher keine Antwort von dir bekommen habe, gehe ich davon aus, daß ein Update nicht gewollt ist und Du beauftragt wurdest, mich entsprechend abzuwimmeln. --Eva K. tell me about it 21:58, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Bitte Box oben rechts auf dieser Seite beachten. Danke für die E-Mail-Kommunikation, die du mir weitergeleitet hast. Ich werde noch mal mit ihm direkt sprechen. Ein MediaWiki-Update wird zentral durchgeführt - konkret nutzt Wikia aber jeweils mit kurzer Verzögerung (die notwendig ist, um die Software-Änderungen einzupflegen) die jeweils letzte aktuelle Version. Es gibt aber noch keine fertige MediaWiki Version von 1.16, nur eine zweite Beta. --Avatar 08:01, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Da ich davon ausgehe, daß das Thema unter „ferner liefen“ abgehandelt wird, betrachte ich das FW als für mich so gut wie nicht mehr nutzbar, vor allem nicht als Alternative zu Flickr und Fotocommunity. Ich find's übrigens schon bedauerlich, daß Du deine Bilder bei Flickr einstellst, statt das FW zu benuzen. Leider machen das auch noch andere Leute insbesondere aus dem WP-Umfeld so, so kann ich mir natürlich bei der Werbetrommel die Finger wundklopfen und komme doch auf keinen grünen Zweig. Kein Wunder, daß ihr das FW als vernachlässigbare Nische einstuft, wenn die Wikia-Mitarbeiter selbst dem ausweichen. Wenn Du das als „sozialen Druck“ empfindest, liegst Du genau richtig. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 12:55, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Hier werden aus meiner Sicht gerade eine Menge Dinge vermengt. Ohne sie im Einzelnen aufzufiedeln nur ein paar Stränge: :*FotoWiki als Alternative zu Flickr: Sehe ich nicht. Die beiden Projekte sind für mich (von beiden Seiten betrachtet) keine Alternative, sondern orthogonal zueinander. :*Ich als Privatperson (meine Bildernutzung) vs. Verhalten von Wikia. :*Die Ziele, die ich mit der Einstellung meiner Bilder bei Flickr verbinde, sind im FW überhaupt nicht möglich (und auch nicht angebracht). :*Die Darstellung eines Wikia Wikis als "vernachlässigbare Nische" vs. der Priorisierung von Bugs in einem allumfassenden Bugtracker. :*... und noch eine Menge Dinge mehr. :Aber um nochmal konkret zu werden, wozu ich das FotoWiki tatsächlich gerne nutzen würde (und das in der Vergangenheit auch mehrfach schon vorhatte) und wofür es IMHO hervorragend im Gegensatz zu Flickr geeignet ist: Ich würde gerne Fotos von mir einstellen und die von den FWlern kritisieren lassen und mir Tipps zur Verbesserung und/oder Nachbearbeitung geben lassen, denen ich dann versuchen würde nachzukommen um tatsächlich mal bessere Bilder zu schießen. Das ist aber ganz klar eine Sache die ich in meiner Freizeit machen würde - und die erlaubt es mir momentan schlicht einfach nicht. --Avatar 13:16, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) :: Ich sehe das FW sehr wohl als Alternative zu Flickr. Das war mal der Gedanke dahinter, eine eigenständige und relativ unabhängige Fotogemeinschaft aufzubauen, als wir das in Leben gerufen haben. Nur daß ich seit zwei Monaten nur noch Bilder einzeln hochladen kann und mir deshalb überlege, die Sache sterben zu lassen, weil ich keine Unterstütung bekomme, sondern nur hinhaltende Worte. --Eva K. tell me about it 09:25, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Folgenden Bugreport submitte ich jetzt an den Autor: :::Commonist sends wrong token value (reported by API) ::: :::While logging-in Commonist v0.4.10 sends two requests to MW API: one to get login token and second to perform login (using that token). Token generated during the first request is returned by API and stored in session. ::: :::Unfortunately session is not maintained between those two requests so each time MW generates different tokens resulting with "NeedToken" message from API. Commonist doesn't send any cookies to maintain MW session. :::Wenn er das fixt, dann sollte der Commonist wieder funktionieren. --Avatar 09:39, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::: Danke, das sieht ja sehr konkret aus. Hoffen wir, daß er sich drauf einläßt. --Eva K. tell me about it 22:11, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Das Foto-Wikia war von Anfang an als Konkurrenz bzw. Alternative zur Fotocommunity, Flickr usw. geplant, das war damals der Grundgedanke. Ohne Commonist ist das jedoch recht mühselig bis unmöglich. Unenzyklopädisches Materiel, HowTo, Fotos die einfach nur schön sind, Kunst oder was jemand dafür hält - all dies soll ins Fotowiki. Nicht in die Fotocommunity, wo man nach 10 Bildern blechen soll. Nicht nach Flickr, wo Urheberrechte und Lizenzen von niemandem beachtet werden. Nicht nach Picasa, wo man auf die Google-Software angewiesen ist. Daß wir noch meilenweit davon entfernt sind, auch nur annähernd in die Nähe der großen Portale zu rücken, wissen wir alle. Aber das muß nicht so bleiben. --RalfR 11:12, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) URL Änderung Hallo Avatar, MtaÄ hatte mal angeboten die URL von FFXIclopedia zu ändern, damit man sich das doppellogin sparen kann, Siehe hier. Ich würde nach möglichkeit gerne darauf zurückkommen und MtaÄ hat mich darum gebeten, mich direkt an dich zu wenden mit meinem Anliegen. --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki :Wollte mich nur mal in Erinnerung rufen :) --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 16:10, 18. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Wurde nicht vergessen: In Arbeit. --Avatar 20:51, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Adminseminar Du hast ja mal Vorgeschlagen, die fertigen Abschnitte des Seminars ins Hilfe-Wiki zu kopieren. Ich finde die Idee gut, denn die Admins und User besuchen ja öfter das Hilfe-Wiki, als den Support. Daher schicke ich dir einfach mal den Link, damit du dir erst mal einen Überblick verschaffen kannst. Ich werde demnächst, wenn ich alle schulischen und zwischenmenschlichen Aufgaben bewältigt habe, auch wieder Zeit finden, weiterzuarbeiten. w:c:de.support:Hilfe:Adminseminare [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 17:57, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Das kannst du acuh Marc fragen oder das auch einfach selber machen--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia' 18:11, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Vielen Dank für den Hinweis und den Link. Ich bin tatsächlich immer noch nicht dazu gekommen, mir die Inhalte im einzelnen anzuschauen :-(. Ich werde das Content-Team bitten, die Inhalte zu sichten und ggf. in das Hilfe-Wiki zu überführen. --Avatar 10:02, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Eisenbahnwiki Hallo Tim, bin ich bei dir richtig? Ich hätte gerne für „mein“ Eisenbahnwiki folgendes aktiviert: * Instant Commons * das Interwiki-Präfix „wikipedia“ auf die deutsche statt auf die deutsche statt auf die englische WP zeigen zu lassen. Das würde die Eingabe von Links auf WP ''erheblich erleichtern. Könntest du das veranlassen, oder mir mitteilen, an wen ich mich wenden muss? Danke & Gruß --dealerofsalvation 16:13, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :InstantCommons erledigt. Eine Änderung des Interwiki-Links ist theoretisch möglich, dir muss jedoch bewusst sein, dass du dadurch Konventionen brichst (was möglicherweise zu Irritationen/Problemen führen kann). --Avatar 10:01, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Danke für die InstantCommons. Interwiki, hm, schade, aber wenn ich dann mit so Dingen rechnen muss wie dass bei irgendwelchen Wartungsarbeiten das Ding zurückgesetzt wird, dann lieber so lassen. Mir geht es darum, im Quelltext eine Syntax wie diese eingeben zu können: wikipedia:Beispielseite (mit Pipezeichen am Ende), so dass das beim Abspeichern expandiert wird zu Beispielseite. Das funktioniert mit wikipedia:de:Beispielseite nicht. Ich schätze mal, dass ich dann eine Vorlage „Wikipedia“ erstellen werde. Danke & Gruß --dealerofsalvation 14:22, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich habe es dir mal testweise eingestellt, damit du es ausprobieren kannst. Sag einfach danach bescheid, wie du dich entschieden hast. --Avatar 14:35, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Bug Problem? Hi Avatar, hab wohl mal wieder mit einem Bug Problem zu kämpfen. Und zwar werden im FFclopedia gewisse Seiten in eine Kategorie gesetzt, die damit nichts zu tun haben. Die verwendeten Vorlagen wurden mehrmals geprüft und auch MtaÄ weiß leider keine Hilfe. Als Beispiel mal der Artikel und die Kategorie in der er nicht erscheinen sollte, aber es dennoch tut. --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 14:57, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Nach heftigstem Purgen einzelner Seiten (3 hab ich mal durchprobiert) und der Kat, sind die Artikel dann auch dort verschwunden. Scheint am wohl am Cache zu liegen. LG Lady-Whistler - Ideenseite (Talk | Count) 08:36, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Bitte noch einmal mit Beispiel Bescheid geben, falls das Problem erneut auftreten sollte. Ansonsten kann ich momentan leider nicht viel tun, sorry. --Avatar 09:58, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Suche Hallo. Ich weiß, du hast sicher Besseres zu tun, hat auch Zeit :) Suche ich im GTA-Wiki nach dem Wort Albtraum, findet er die Artikel Ballas, Fender Ketchup, Kentpaul.com und VCPR - Moral. Doch das Wort findet sich noch auf drei weiteren Seiten wieder: Klappentexte, Learn Redneck Pretty Fast und VCPR - Öffentliche Sicherheit. Letztere beiden weiß ich aus der Google-Suche, ersteres hatte ich im Kopf. Google zeigt interessanterweise den Artikel Klappentexte auch nicht an, selbst wenn ich gezielt nach Klappentexte suche (lediglich dessen Kategorie). Woran liegt’s? Mach ich was falsch? Zaibatsu 16:47, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Vielen Dank für den Hinweis. Zum Google-Problem kann ich dir keine Auskunft geben - aber bei der internen Suche ist es tatsächlich so, dass sich augenscheinlich der Search-Indexer verschluckt hat. Ich habe ein paar Seiten gepurged, so dass jetzt mehr Fundstellen angezeigt werden. Interessanterweise behauptet die Ergebnisseite aber mehr Ergebnisse zu haben, als sie anzeigt :-). Das habe ich als Bug erfasst, und zusätzlich um eine komplette Re-Indexierung vom GTA-Wiki gebeten. --Avatar 17:27, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Für das GTA-Wiki ist ein komplett neuer Indexlauf durchgeführt worden - jetzt sollte eigentlich jeder Vorkommen auch gefunden werden. Warum die Suchseite oben allerdings von 14 Ergebnissen spricht... das wird solange ihr Geheimnis bleiben, bis einer der Techniker den Bug gefunden hat (ich habe das Problem aufgenommen). --Avatar 10:00, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Danke schön. Jetzt findet er alle Seiten/Wörter. Zaibatsu 21:04, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) NavFrames für die Uncyclopedia Hallo Avatar. Wir wollten uns in der Uncyclopedia nun auch mal so schöne Klappboxen zulegen. Ein User hat bereits Java und CSS-Code besorgt, den ich dann in commons.js und commons.css eingebunden habe. Ich hab aber eigentlich keinen Plan davon. Wir haben auch schon eine Vorlage:Navigationsleiste, aber das funktioniert noch nicht so richtig. Könntest du da mal drübergucken? Gruß --Otello (Diskussion) 14:21, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :bei uns Funkt die auch netIch sehe DichDer Verbannte~''' MPA 15:55, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Avatar Wiki:Urheberrecht Hallo ich frage dich mal im namen aller welche Rechte wir (b.z.w. die Admins des Avatar Wiki's) über das Avatar Wiki haben? Ich sehe DichDer Verbannte~''' MPA 15:52, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Du musst die Frage etwas konkreter stellen, wenn du eine konkrete Antwort haben möchtest :-). Aber allgemein: Alle Inhalte von Wikia sollten unter freien Lizenzen stehen. :Das ist der Fall für alle textuellen Inhalte. Diese stehen von ganz wenigen einzelnen Ausnahmen abgesehen unter der Creative Commons BY-SA-Lizenz. Aus rechtlichen Gründen kann es bei Wikis, die nicht originär bei Wikia gegründet wurden, sondern später zu uns gewechselt sind, abweichende Regelungen geben (das ist z.B. bei Memory Alpha der Fall). Ganz grob vereinfacht erlaubt diese Lizenz jedem die Nutzung und die Interaktion mit den Inhalten. Diese dürfen verändert und weitergenutzt werden, aber es ist zwingend notwendig, dass in einem solchen Fall der Autor angegeben wird und auch die neuen Werke unter der gleichen Lizenz veröffentlicht werden müssen. :Etwas anders liegt es bei den Bildern. Hier gibt es eine ganze Reihe von freien Lizenzen, aber viele Wikis machen auch ausgiebig von ihrem Recht auf Bildzitate Gebrauch. Das ist bei Fan-Wikis auch kein großes Wunder, weil es relativ wenige freie Bilder von z.B. Fernsehserien oder Computerspielen gibt. Die Urheber haben in der Regel gegen eine solche Nutzung auch wenig einzuwenden, da Fan-Wikis Werbung für ihr Produkt machen. :Unabhängig wie Texte oder Bilder lizenziert werden, bleibt nach deutschem Urheberrecht immer der Ersteller der Urheber - er kann seine Werke auch beliebig frei anderes lizenziert weitergeben. So kannst du beispielsweise deine eigenen Beiträge zum Avatar-Wiki einem Buch-Verlag zum Kauf für 100 Fantastilliarden Ökofanten anbieten. Der Verlag kann darauf eingehen - aber er könnte auch die unter CC-BY lizenzierten Inhalte von dir aus dem Avatar-Wiki selbst weiternutzen ohne an dich zu zahlen. Allerdings müsste er dann mit den Lizenzbedingungen konform gehen (konkret: dich als Autor nennen und das Buch ebenfalls unter CC-BY veröffentlichen) und er müsste natürlich erstmal davon wissen, dass du die Inhalte auch CC-BY lizenziert veröffentlicht hast. :Wikia selbst muss ein wenig Spagat betreiben - da unsere Hauptdatenbank-Server in den USA stehen, müssen wir uns an dort geltendes Recht halten. Gleichzeitig hat die deutsche Justiz aber einen weltweiten Anspruch auf alle Inhalte angemeldet, die sich an "den deutschen Markt" richten. Begründet wird das damit, dass die Inhalte in Deutschland abgerufen werden können. Konkret führte das in der Vergangenheit beispielsweise zur Verurteilung eines Australiers, der rechtsradikales Gedankengut auf einem australischen Server ins Netz eingespeist hat (was dort erlaubt und von der Meinungsfreiheit gedeckt ist). Insofern müssen wir uns auch an deutsche Gesetze halten, größtenteils ist das ja auch sinnvoll bei unserem Angebot. :Die grundsätzliche Haltung der deutschen Jurisdiktion ist allerdings aus meiner Sicht zu kritisieren. Weitergedacht hat natürlich jeder Staat auf der Welt das gleiche Recht zu dieser Sichtweise - was dazu führen würde, dass man sich auf dem gemeinsamen kleinsten Nenner treffen müsste. Dinge, die in Deutschland erlaubt sind, sind aber nach Gesetzten im Iran beispielsweise verboten... aber das führt hier jetzt etwas zu weit :-) :Die Admins eines Wikis haben - juristisch betrachtet - keine weitergehenden Befugnisse als normale Nutzer. Konkret gibt es natürlich Unterschiede bei den technischen Rechten (Löschen, Sperren, ...). --Avatar 10:26, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Wikia Hi Avatar seid wie lange gibt es wikia und gibt es einen Haubtsitz von Wikia wo du und andere am wikia arbeiten? 09:19, 13. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Wikia ist 2004 von Jimmy Wales (dem Gründer der Wikipedia) Angela Beesley gegründet worden. Unser Hauptsitz ist in San Francisco (USA), einige wenige aktuelle Bilder davon kannst du in meinem Flickr-Album sehen. Wir haben noch ein weiteres Office in Poznań (Polen). In Deutschland (und anderen Ländern) gibt es noch kein festes Büro, da sich das erst lohnt, wenn eine gewissen Anzahl an Personen zusammenarbeiten. --Avatar 11:28, 13. Jun. 2010 (UTC) : :Cool 17:55, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Wikia Umbennen Hi Tim, ich hatte gerade eine Unterhaltung mit McCouman, wegen einem eigenen Testwiki. Und er meinte eben, ich soll dich mal fragen ob man seines ( w:c:michael-mccouman ) in meinem Namen umändern kann - da er es selbst eigentlich nicht wirklich braucht und ich es eher als unsinnig halte extra ein eigenes zu erstellen --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 07:16, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Und falls es nicht all zu viel Arbeit macht, die Grundsprache auf DE zu stellen, wäre das auch noch sehr toll - danke --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 07:51, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC)